The Last Tears : Behind Scene
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: This is behind scene from my fic, The Last Tears. Warning : Gaje. Please Review.


**Warning : **_**Membosankan. Jelek. Ngaco. dsb. **_

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. But, The Last Tears is mine.**_

**Note for Readers : **_**Bila ingin mengerti cerita ini, harap membaca "The Last Tears" terlebih dahulu.**_

* * *

Banyak orang berlarian di dalam studio yang remang-remang. Beberapa pria terlihat serius berkutat pada kamera yang mengarah ke seting makam raja mesir kuno.

Seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi menoleh ke arah seseorang bertopeng yang baru masuk ke studio, pria itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati orang itu sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. "Scarlet-san, terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu anda untuk datang kemari."

Scarlet – dengan tatapan menyelidik di balik half-masknya – membalas jabatan tangan. "Sama-sama, Sutradara Rai." Ucapnya datar, Rai hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja 'Rai'." Sang sutradara tersenyum. Scarlet hanya mengangguk.

Rai bergeser untuk memberi jalan pada Scarlet, dia melihat beberapa orang berkostum yang berdiri di belakang kamera, dan tersenyum. Dia berjalan ke arah mereka, diikuti Scarlet di belakangnya.

Seorang remaja lelaki berambut pirang melambaikan tangan ketika melihat sutradara mendekatinya. "Yo, Rai!" teriaknya sebelum berhigh-five dengan sutradara.

"Hei, Jou!! Semangat banget! Kayaknya lu udah siap tampil!!" kata sutradara ceria.

"Tentu saja!!" kata Jou, berkacak pinggang. Dia lalu nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Gw siap kapanpun dan dimana pun!!"

"Huh, ngaco." Suara dingin terdengar dari belakang Jounochi. "Lu'kan baru nongol di episode kedua." Jounochi menatap tajam ke arah lelaki berambut seperti songoku, yang kemudian dibalas oleh lelaki itu.

"Yugi. Jangan kasar." Kembaran Yugi menyikut perutnya. "Maaf atas kekasaran adikku. Dia memang susah diatur."

"Teme..." geram Yugi sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena habis disikut kakak kembarnya, membuat sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Cuma karena sekarang kau lebih tinggi dibanding aku, bukan berarti kau bisa menentangku." Sang kakak kembar mengomeli sambil berkacak pinggang.

Rai menggeleng melihat mereka. "Sudah, sudah... jangan kasar begitu. Kasihan adikmu, Atem." Dia menghela nafas. "Lagipula, tidak sopan di depan tamu."

Ucapan ini mendapat perhatian dari tiga lelaki remaja itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah sutradara, dan baru menyadari Scarlet yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja." kata Scarlet. Walau tidak terlihat – karena wajahnya tertutup topeng – tapi dari suaranya, ketiga aktor itu bisa mengatakan bahwa Scarlet merasa tertarik dengan pertengkaran saudara itu.

Atem langsung membungkuk. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada tamu. Aku telah memperlihatkan sikap yang buruk."

"Tidak masalah." kata Scarlet datar.

Jounochi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Rai, ini siapa?" tanyanya. Rai tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Oh... maaf. aku lupa memperkenalkannya." Dia menggeser tubuhnya agar para aktor bisa melihat Scarlet dengan jelas. "Anak-anak, ini Scarlet Natsume, pengarang novel yang akan kita filmkan. Scarlet-san, anda sudah tahu siapa saja mereka, kan?"

Scarlet mengangguk. Yugi mendengus angkuh.

"Jadi ini pengarangnya? Terus, apa-apaan topeng itu. emangnya dia mau tampil di Star Wars?" kata Yugi, Atem menyikutnya lagi.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan atas kekasaran adikku." kata Atem dan tersenyum. Scarlet hanya mengangguk.

"Bos!! Persiapan ok!" Teriakan dari para kru menggema. Rai langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju kursinya disusul Scarlet dan para aktor.

Rai menarik sebuah kursi. "Silahkan, Scarlet-san."

Scarlet mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Rai mengambil corong dan berteriak. "OK!! Adegan pertarungan terakhir di makam raja!! Action!!!"

**-**

**[Scene 01, Act 01**** : The last duel in egypt king's grave]**

-

Setelah serangan dari Silent Magician, life point Atem menjadi nol. Yugi jatuh berlutut, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Isakan terdengar samar-samar dari mulutnya.

Atem menunduk, poni menutupi kedua matanya. Dalam hati dia bingung. Mengapa partnernya menangis, padahal dia menang? Mengapa dia yang bersujud, padahal Atemlah yang kalah?

Dia berjalan menghampiri Yugi, tatapannya keras memandang Yugi yang berlutut.

"Aku yang kalah, partner. Bangun! Kau menang! Kenapa kau menangis? Kalau aku itu kau, aku tak akan menangis."

Yugi menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata masih mengalir deras. Tubuhnya semakin membungkuk, tubuhnya gemetar.

Atem terdiam menatapnya khawatir. "Aibou...?"

Tetapi, Yugi masih bersujud, membuat Atem semakin khawatir. Sang kakak kembar bergegas menghampiri adiknya. Rai langsung menghentikan rekaman.

Atem segera berlutut di samping tubuh adiknya yang meringkuk gemetar. "Yugi, kamu kenapa?"

Yugi tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, membuat semua orang yang di studio cemas. Tetapi, kecemasan itu pecah ketika suara kekehan yang kemudian menjadi tawa terdengar dari Yugi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Semuanya sweatdrop melihat Yugi terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul lantai. Rai mengangkat sebelah alis.

Ini anak udah gila, apa?

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Atem, alisnya terangkat.

Yugi berusaha menghentikan tawanya, tangannya menunjuk ke arah Atem. "Buh.... hehe... re-re-res... resletingmu kebuka lebar, tuh!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

Semuanya menatap Atem dan melihat resleting celana aktor itu terbuka lebar, mereka langsung tertawa.

Dan sang korban langsung berlari keluar menuju ruang ganti dengan wajah merah karena malu.

Rai dan Scarlet menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah. "Sepertinya dia tidak akan keluar dari sana." Rai menghela nafas lagi.

* * *

-

**[****Scene 02, Act 01 : Thorne of Egypt Kingdom in afterlife.]**

-

"...raoh... Pharaoh..." Suara menggema memanggil dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti pikirannya.

Siapa yang memanggilnya itu? Suara yang berat, tetapi sangat menenangkan.

"PHARAOH!!!"

Tetapi, Atem masih tidak bergerak. Anzu yang baru tiba, berjalan mendekati Atem dengan alis terangkat. Dia mendengar Atem menggumamkan sesuatu, dan dia pasang telinga.

"Nggh... oh shit... fuck... yes... gadis baik... mmmm... hisap lebih kuat lagi, sayang... oh yes..."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiing.................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh god... sempitnya... mmm... yes... tenang aja... kau akan ku-piiiip- sampai kau nggak bisa jalan... oh shit..."

Semuanya terdiam menatap Atem, dan melihat ada 'tonjolan' di celana lelaki itu.

Urat mencuat di dahi Anzu yang wajahnya semerah tomat.

"DASAR MESUM!!!!" teriaknya ngamuk sambil mencengkeram kerah kostum Atem, dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. "BRENGSEK!!!! BISA-BISANYA LU MIMPI BASAH DI SAAT GINI!!!!! GW MALU JADI CEWEK LU!!!!!!!"

Para pendeta menahan tawa. Di belakang sutradara, Yugi dan Jounochi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai gulung-gulung di lantai (anime-style). Scarlet menonton adegan itu dengan amuse-stare.

Dan sang sutradara hanya bisa menepuk dahi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

-

**[Scene 02, Act 04 : Kemunculan Ra.]**

-

'_Pharaoh...'_ Mahaad menatap Pharaohnya dengan simpati. Dia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam melanda diri Atem. Pharaohnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dia tahu... dia tahu bahwa Atem sangat merindukan kehidupannya di Domino. Kehidupan bersama teman-temannya... bersama partnernya.

Dia telah membicarakan hal ini pada lima pendeta lainnya. Tapi, mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dunia mereka berbeda. Mahaad telah memohon pada dewa mengenai dilema Atem, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah dewa akan mengabulkannya atau tidak.

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan dari atas membuyarkan lamunannya. Tangannya menutup mata, berusaha melindungi matanya dari kesilauan.

Cahaya itu perlahan berputar dan pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca.

"OH, SHIT!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!"

"DARAH!!!!! KEPALAKU BERDARAH!!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!!! WAJAHKU YANG CANTIK!!!!!"

"BLOODY HELL!!!!! LEHERKU KEPOTONG!!!!"

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!!!!!! MY EYEEEEESSS!!!!!!!!!"

"FUCK!!!! SIAPA ORANG BANGSAT YANG JATUHIN PECAHAN KACA BENERAN!!!!!!!!"

-

**STAND BY....**

**-**

* * *

[Maaf atas gangguan. Untuk sementara waktu studio tidak bisa digunakan. Terima kasih.]

Malik dan Ryo terdiam menatap papan dan segel kuning polisi yang menghiasi pintu studio.

"What the heck?"

**TBC...?**

**A/N : **Behind Scene of The Last Tears...

Maaf bila jelek, payah, dan tidak menghibur anda.

Akan ada wawancara terhadap para tokoh "Yu-Gi-Oh" yang memerankan "The Last Tears" di chapter depan, jadi...

Bila ada yang ingin anda tanyakan pada mereka dan pada saya sebagai author mengenai cerita, silahkan tulis pertanyaannya melalui review.

Sekali lagi, maaf ceritanya jelek.

Please review, if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
